nitromepixellovefandomcom-20200216-history
Loot Hero
iOS |credits='Game development' Daniel Hjelm Music Jesse Valentine }} Loot Hero is a side-scrolling RPG platformer released on Newgrounds December 27, 2013 by VaragtP. It was featured on Pixel Love on January 13, 2014. The player controls a warrior whose ultimate goal is to slay a dragon using loot collected from various enemies. Controls * - Move left or right Gameplay To stages through the levels, the player must press and hold the left mouse button on one end of the screen to propel the warrior in that direction. Enemies appear standing in a line, and leave behind coins or additional powerups. Every so often, the warrior will pass by a loot store, where loot can be exchanged for upgrades. After passing by six stores, a boss will be encountered at the end of the final wave of enemies. Introduction An introduction screen appears when the player starts a new game for the first time upon loading. The dragon can be seen in the background, with buildings in flames behind it. White text is scrawled across the screen, and can be sped up with a click of the mouse. Once the introduction has finished playing, clicking within the game screen brings the player to the selection screen. The introduction reads: A legendary Dragon is haunting the lands. '' ''Towns are set ablaze, and its magic power resurrects the evil creatures of the world. A hero is needed to travel to the corners of the lands and slay the beast to restore peace. Stages There are five uniquely named stages in Loot Hero. Each stage has its own set of enemies and boss, although each stage follows an identical structure in terms of placement of enemies and loot shops. Below is the name of the stage and its description as seen on the stage select screen: *'The Woods' - Home to the orcs and goblins. *'The Desert' - Home to the ratmen. *'The Jungle' - Home to the undead. *'The Snowy Plain' - Home to the snow trolls. *'The Volcano' - Home to the dragon clan. Structure The player must always move the warrior to the right in order to complete the stage. They, however, are able to move in the opposite direction for additional loot and purchasing additional items at nearby loot stores. When the warrior first starts moving to the right, three enemies must be killed to reach the first loot store. Following that, seven enemies must be killed, then nine to reach the upcoming loot stores respectively. The fourth and fifth loot stores have eleven enemies standing in a line before them, and the sixth has twelve. Leading up to the boss, the warrior must pass through a line of eleven enemies. Ending Enemies Each stage consists of a enemies of a specific type, which find their home in that stage's biome. All enemies remain stationary and only move horizontally when they are pushed back by the warrior's weapon. Enemies can reappear within a stage if the warrior is out of view from the killed enemies, then revisits the same area. Gallery Orcs and goblins Ratmen Undead Snow trolls Dragon clan Bosses A different boss appears at the end of each stage and usually take more hits to kill than the enemies preceding it. It is encountered after taking out a line of eleven enemies while moving to the right. The music will also change as the player approaches the boss. Loothero-ogre.png|Ogre from The Forest Loothero-kingofrats.png|King of rats from The Desert Loothero-giantspider.png|Giant spider from The Jungle Loothero-icegiant.png|Ice giant from The Snowy Plains Loothero-dragon.png|Dragon from The Volcano Additional features Two buttons are located below the stage select screen. Achievements Selecting the "Achievements" option opens up a screen with a display of trophies the player can collect. Silhouettes of trophies can be seen where a player has not received an achievement yet. When the cursor is moved over an achievement, regardless of whether it is obtained or not, the description of the achievement as well as the player's progress on receiving it is displayed on a panel to the right. Bestiary The bestiary shows a gallery of all enemies and bosses, organised by which stage they are encountered on. Hovering over a picture displays the enemy in full form on the right, along with its name and the number of enemies of its type that have been defeated. Soundtrack Previews Loot Hero was previewed in a video trailer, uploaded by the developer. It shows off the core gameplay as well as the bosses. External links *Loot Hero feature on Pixel Love *Loot Hero on VaragtP's website Category:Games Category:Platform games Category:Side-scrolling games Category:Games by VaragtP